


Among the Stars

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My first fanfic on this site, Other, Self-Indulgent, and keith, i just really love shiro, idk - Freeform, maybe nsfw?, poly ships, some violence, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura and Coran weren't the last of the Alteans. A girl was taken and forced into battle in order to survive. She is a fierce Galran warrior and has been on her own for quite some time. She finds herself in the company of the Paladins of Voltron. Together, hopefully they can stop Zarkon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda self indulgent. Please don't hate me.

The mission had been simple enough. Land on the planet, get into the castle, attack the paladins. Unfortunately, they never got passed the first step. Their ship had crash landed after getting attacked by Voltron. The woman had gotten to an escape pod, but the pod had been hit by falling debris and she lost control. It crashed hard against the planet's surface.

The woman was bleeding in several spots and her chest hurt, which meant broken ribs. Her blue hair hung in her face as she did her best to get out of the pod. She realized her ankle was broken. So, she began to limp her way towards the castle. Thankfully, she wasn't that far. As she neared the main doors, they opened and she saw people coming towards her. But she did not see who because next thing she knew she was face down on the pavement, the exhaustion and pain finally getting to her. 

She heard voices but could not make out what they were saying. She felt herself being lifted and carried somewhere. And then her vision went black.

She awoke some time later in a pod. It opened and she stepped out. Before here stood 6 men and a woman. Instinctively, she got into a fighting stance, her artificial right leg behind her and her artificial left arm ready to punch the person closest to her. This was Voltron, the people she was meant to destroy. 

"Hey, hey!" One of the men called, stepping forward slightly. "We mean you no harm." His hair was dark except a tuft of white at the front. he was rather tall and had a sort of aura about him that screamed  _leader_. 

"Why did you save me? I'm a part of Garla, you should have left me to die." She glared at each of them in turn. 

"You are Altean." The woman said, walking towards her. "I am Princess Allura."

Everything froze. All the memories from before she was a part of Galra jumped into her mind. She immediately knelt before the princess, suddenly feeling unworthy to be here at all. "Forgive me, Princess. I have not been referred to as Altean in...quite some time."

"Rise, please. What is your name?"

"I am called Astin, Princess." She said, rising to her feet once more.

"Astin. This is Coran, my adviser." A man with ginger hair stepped forward and shook her hand. He was also Altean. "And these are the Paladins of Voltron."

"Hi. I'm Lance." One of them came forward, giving him a wink. She raised an eyebrow at him as if to say,  _Seriously?_ He backed away. 

"I'm Pidge." The short one said with a smile. "The nervous one is Hunk." They motioned towards the larger male who was fiddling with his fingers. 

Astin looked to the remaining two. The one on the left had black hair that hung in his face. He was looking at her in a curious way. She didn't know what he was thinking but she wanted to. 

"This is Keith." The one on the right spoke. This was the one who he thought was the leader. "And I'm Shiro."

With a start, Astin realized who this man was. She stepped closer to him, inspecting his face. "Is that really you..?" She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. A small smile appeared on her face. "You did get out."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Shiro asked, his expression confused as he looked down at her. 

"You don't remember, do you?" She asked, her smile faded. "We were supposed to fight one another in the arena, right before you left. They wanted to see what two well trained dogs could do if put against each other..." He voice trailed off as she held her right arm in her hand, the cold metal contrasting against her warm hand. The memories of what had happened played in her mind. "I helped you get to an escape pod. I was supposed to go with you but we were caught before I could get in. So, I sent you alone." They had punished her severely for that.

"I am so sorry, Astin." Shiro's voice was soft. She looked up at him and she knew he was telling the truth. 

"It is fine, Shiro. I would do it again if I could."

"Why is that?" Allura asked.

"He is now a Paladin of Voltron. After everything that we went through as a prisoner of Zarkon, this is a much better alternative."

Shiro smiled, seeming to understand what she meant. In truth, his torture was probably  _very_ different than what she had to go through. But there was no need to bring that up now. 

"Come on everyone. Hunk and I will cook us up a meal." Coran said.

Dinner was mostly just the Paladins and Allura asking Astin questions about Zarkon's army. Afterwards, she was led to her room, which was down the hall from the Paladins, the closest one being Shiro. She entered her room, closed the door and sat on the bed. She was in a new place, but she was away from Zarkon's reach for now. She could help now. She put her head on the pillow and passed out instantly. 


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with the Paladins. Some trigger warning: Astin has gone through some really intense stuff, including some sexual abuse. I won't go into detail of what happened, but it will come out this chapter.

Astin woke in the morning with a start, a nightmare that was really just a memory having awoken her. She sat up and put her head in her hands, breathing heavily as she calmed herself down. She was not with the Galra anymore. She was safe now. She was with the Paladins of Voltron now. She was with other Alteans. Slowly, she calmed herself. 

A knock on her door startled her slightly. 

"Astin? Its Shiro. Allura found some clothes for you to wear." 

She opened the door, and looked at what he was holding. It was similar to his own, obviously a training outfit. She took and said a word of thanks before shutting the door to change. It took a few minutes, but she got it on. She ruffled her short blue hair and stepped outside where she found Shiro waiting.

"Allura wanted me to lead you to the training deck. You're the one with the most experience fighting with Galra, so you know how they move. We would really appreciate it if you could help us." He asked. She nodded and he led her to where the others were waiting. They looked at her, awaiting her instruction.

"Is there a way I can see how each of you fight?" She asked, looking at Shiro.

"We can use the training dummy." He said.

And just like that a robot fell from the ceiling. It was white and held a bow staff. The Paladins attacked it. it took some time, but they were able to defeat it.

"Allura." Astin looked up at the control room where the princess sat. "Can you drop more than one? And set them each to the difficulty of the various Paladins?"

"We only have four of them. Someone will have to sit out." 

"That's okay. I can spar with whoever is left." She replied. 

The four dummies came down. Astin called Pidge over to one of them. 

"Okay, so you're small. You need to use this to your advantage. Most of the Galra are rather large, so you need to be fast and use your height and weight to your advantage." Pidge started on their dummy. 

"Hunk. You are the opposite of Pidge, but you need to do the same thing. Use your body to take down the dummy. You can stun them this way." She stated and Hunk started doing what she said. 

"Lance. You are too cocky. You need to move more like Keith. Your movements need to flow like water, not be hard as rock. I know its easier for Keith because he has a sword, but you need to learn to dodge attacks. Your ego blinds you." He looked at her with a sort of dumbfounded expression while everyone else snickered. 

"Keith. You move like water and are as fast as lightning. This is good. But you need to learn to read the movements of your foe quicker. You wish to save your friends, but you can't appear weak. Do you understand?" Keith nodded and formed his sword, attacking the dummy. 

"What about me, Astin?" Shiro asked. She turned to him and smirked.

"You already fight like a Galra. I don't know if there's much else training that you need."

"So, spar with me." His voice was light, teasing almost. 

"You're on." 

They faced one another, getting into a fighting stance. Astin closed her eyes, and took a breath. On the exhale she moved. Shiro mirrored her movements so that they were going in a circle. He was the first to attack. His fist came in fast, but she was right there blocking it. Her other arm came in to hit him in his stomach but he blocked her. She smirked. He raised an eyebrow at her. She sidestepped him, ducking low to avoid the fist that flew over her head. She moved like she had told Lance, like water. She avoided getting hit with such graceful ease, it could have been mistaken for dancing. She took little punches here and there and delivered some of her own. They attacked at the same time. Their bodies were so close. Suddenly, Shiro used his leg to trip her and she fell backwards. But she had been holding onto his wrist, so he came down on top of her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, nothing but care in his eyes. 

She was going to say she was when she suddenly was thrown back to when she was a prisoner. A hellish nightmare. appeared, and Shiro was now a Galra soldier in charge of punishing her. Her expression changed to anger and she used her metal leg to launch him away from her.  " _Get away!_ " 

"Astin!" Keith came rushing forward. Her hand turned purple and she went to attack him but he caught her wrist. "Hey! Its us! No one's going to hurt you!"

With a start, she realized where she was. Her hand stopped glowing as her shoulders dropped. She covered her hand with her human hand and held back tears. She ran from the room, not really sure where she was going. She just needed to get away from them.

She found a hangar with a cruiser. After opening the hangar, she took the cruiser and flew off. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed some time away. Eventually, she found a nice lake and landed on the shores. She walked down to the water and sat down in the sand, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them as she hid her face. She was alone for about ten minutes before she heard two sets of footprints. 

"Astin...?" Shiro was the first to speak. She heard him move beside her. Whoever was with him moved to the other side. "I'm sorry that I.."

"No." She said, her voice muffled slightly. "You are not to blame for my weakness, Shiro."

"It isn't weakness, Astin." It was Keith. "What they did to you was inhumane. You are not weak for defending yourself."

"I knew I was in the castle, not a slave of Zarkon's anymore." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I should not have attacked him."

"Your brain saw the similarities and connected them, thinking they were the same thing. And then it tried to fight back because it thought it was happening again. It is not weakness."

She didn't answer, just looked out at the water. 

"For what its worth, I am sorry. I should have known-"

"You could not have. They treated men differently from the women. It would have been impossible for you to know. Plus, they did not do this until  _after_ you left."

He looked at her, frowning. He seemed to be connecting the dots. That her helping him had caused this to happen. 

"I'm so sorry.."

She shook her head and stood up. "I will not speak of this further. Let us go back and continue training. You will need every ounce that you can get before you are ready to face Zarkon."

The boys looked at each other, then stood. They went back to the castle, and no more questions were asked that day. 

 


	3. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giant monsters and ships!

After a few days, everyone seemed to be on good terms with one another. Astin continued to help the Paladins though her sparring with Shiro was less common. Most of the time she paired him with one of the other Paladins. She became increasingly close with Keith and the two had come up with a system that whenever Lance did something dumb, they would look at each other with a knowing smile and chuckle to themselves.

One day, they met the citizens of a nearby village. Pidge and Shiro had gone to the crash sight of Astin's ship to find out information while everyone else went to the village. They seemed really nice. That's when disaster struck.

Something had come into the atmosphere and crash landed. It began to attack Shiro and Pidge. The other Paladins ran to their lions. 

"Princess, there must be  _something_ we can do." Astin looked at her as she and Coran ushered the village into hiding. 

"There's a fighter cruiser in the castle. Get to it quickly. But stay safe!" 

She nodded and ran back to the castle. If only the village hadn't been so far. She finally got to the fighter and it roared to life. She quickly flew to where Voltron was fighting the monster. She recognized it. She had seen Shiro take it down. She fired a few shots into the beasts head. It tried to swipe at her, but it missed.

"That girl can fly!" Lance exclaimed. 

"I can do more than that, pretty boy. But I can't take this down on my own. Shiro. You beat a monster sort of like this back with the Galra. It was your first monster. Do you remember?"

It took a moment. 

"Yes. Its orb needs to recharge after every third attack. So, we have to hold out for three attacks, and then attack. Ready?"

Voltron pulled a shield up. The first attack hit them hard and they staggered back. 

"You guys okay?" 

"We're good, but you need to get out of here, Astin," Keith said.

"No! I'm not leaving you guys."

"Then, just stay out of range. Your little fighter could get destroyed if this thing hits you."

"I'll be fine. Focus on the big guy. His second attack is coming!"

And it did.  _Hard._ Voltron staggered back some more, the shield breaking a little. They weren't going to last a third attack. So, Astin fired some shots at the monster. It swung its arm that had the orb thing on it. Unfortunately, the orb hit Voltron once more, and the arms ended up hitting her fighter. It did quite a bit of damage, but she was able to stay in the air. 

"What do we do, Shiro?" Pidge asked.

"Last time I had a sword."

"Wait, guys. I think my lion is trying to tell me something." Keith was the one that had spoken. It was quiet for a moment and then Voltron formed a sword.

But before they had attacked the monster, it had swung at Astin once more. This time, her ship lost power. She was going down. She tried to get it to work, but there was too much smoke to see anything. She tried to escape but the seat ejector was jammed. She pulled and pulled until it finally let go. And not a moment too soon. The fighter crashed into the ground, causing a mini explosion. She was falling slowly in her chair until some of the debris caught her chute on fire. It caught so quickly and then she fell to the ground. 

In all her distraction, she hadn't realized that Voltron had taken down the foe and had unformed. The lions were crowding around her crash site, and Keith and Shiro were already out and running towards her. 

"Astin!"

"I'm fine, you guys." She put her hand up in a sort of wave.

"Are you crazy?! You could have been killed!" Shiro yelled. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to help, Shiro!"

"You were in a little cruiser, which is now destroyed! You almost died!"

"I've almost died plenty of times. This is no different."

It got quiet for a moment. Then he stormed off without another word. He got into his lion and headed back to the castle. 

"Come on. You can ride in my lion." Keith said softly. She followed him quietly. She was angry. She didn't understand why Shiro was so upset with her.

They rode in a sort of silence, neither really know what to say. They got back to the castle and Allura made them all check in at the Med Bay. Everyone was fine, at least physically. The Princess let them have the afternoon off as they would be entertaining the nearby village that night. Astin, tired from the day's work, decided to take a nap. She made her way to the rooms and entered her room. She got out of her training gear. She looked down at her body. Her arms were covered in marks that matched her stomach and back. Some were long, like a switch had been taken to them, while others were short, like a knife blade. There were even a few burn marks. She sighed softly as she pulled up her pants. She was going to put on a shirt when she heard her door open.

She turned and saw Shiro standing there. Both froze, a little shocked about what they were seeing. She could tell his eyes were bouncing from each individual mark on her body. He finally looked at her face, an intense blush growing on his cheeks.

"Astin, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Its okay, Shiro," she replied, pulling the long sleeved shirt over her head and down her body covering herself once more. "I imagine yours looks the same, yes?"

"Astin, I.." He took a moment to collect himself. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I should not have yelled at you. You were just doing what you felt what was right, like any of us would have. I was just...worried."

"Why worried?" 

"Because I..." He stepped further into the room, taking her human hand in his own. "I care about you, Astin. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." 

"Shiro..." She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she cupped his face in her hands. They stayed like that for a moment, just holding ech other and kissing. Then Shiro pulled away. 

"I should, uh.."

"No. Stay. Please? I wanted to take a nap." 

He nodded and they went to the bed. Astin rested her head against his chest, his arm wrapped around her while his other hand was interlocked with her own. Slowly, she fell asleep. And it was the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.


	4. Sendak Gets His Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 4 my guys

Astin awoke to an empty bed. She frowned, wondering where Shiro had gone. Sleepily, she wiped her eyes and stood up, cracking her back before she changed back into her outfit from earlier.  _ Just in case. _ Once dressed, she left her room and followed the sounds of people. She found various of the villagers from earlier that day here, walking around. That made her a little uneasy. She walked around and found the majority of everyone in the main hall. Shiro saw her and smiled. She smiled back, then found herself approached by Coran.

"Astin, care for some juice?"

"Thank you, Coran," she smiled, taking the cup and drinking it. The taste brought her back to coming home after a long day and her mother was there, giving her a cup of juice and sitting down with her to talk about her day. She gave a sad smile, missing her mother. “Coran. Are we really the  _ last _ Alteans?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Altea was destroyed by Zarkon ten thousand years ago. Speaking of which, how is it possible that you’re alive?” He looked at her with curious eyes. She realized that she had never told them how everything had gone down.

“Well, I was found as a young girl by a Galra soldier. His name was Dimos. He raised me until I was about sixteen or so, then found a cryopod to keep me in, to protect me from Zarkon. I don’t know how long I was in there. All I know is that I was found and brought to Zarkon. He told me that Dimos had died not long after I was put in the pod because he was foolish enough to think he could protect me from him.”

She was no longer looking at him, her gaze fixated far away. She hadn’t realized that Allura, Shiro and Keith had all come forward. Everyone wore a grim expression. 

“I was then taken prisoner and forced to fight to survive, much like Shiro. It was a different arena, though. Ours were smaller and had smaller monsters. But I proved to be stronger than I looked, so Sendak put me in the men’s arena.”

“Wait,  _ Sendak _ did what?!” Keith asked, anger flaring. Astin jumped a little, seeing everyone around her. Allura and Coran wore worried expressions, which contrasted against Keith’s anger. Shiro’s face was neutral, like he knew.

“It’s fine. I survived. True, sometimes it was by the skin of my teeth, but I did it. I lost my leg on my third monster, and my arm on my tenth. Every battle made me stronger, made more like a Galra. There was a time where I thought I was. I became so numb to everything. I didn’t let it affect me because if I was heartless, then they couldn’t hurt me. But then…” Her eyes looked up to Shiro. “Then the Champion came. We never really met, but we were forced to watch each other battle. Every Galra rooted for the monsters to win, but after every battle, we would look at each other and nod. Because we were rooting for each other.” 

“And then we planned an escape. But you sacrificed yourself to save me. Why?” Shiro asked. His voice was strange. 

“I told you. I knew you would make it back to Earth and be able to find a way to Zarkon,” she said in a soft voice. 

Shiro was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “I’m gonna do a perimeter check.” And he left. 

Keith made a move to follow him but Astin put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

“He needs time to process. I don’t know how much he remembers. The Galra were not kind to him,” her eyes watched the paladin disappear amongst the crowd.

Allura was pulled aside by some of the villagers while Coran made his rounds. Lance and Hunk walked over, and began to chat with Keith and Astin. She could sense Keith was still worried about Shiro and she began to wonder. She would have to be more perceptive now. 

“We need a team chant,” Lance said suddenly. “How about: when I say Vol, you say Tron? Vol..”

“Uh...Voltron?” Keith asked, confused.

“No no no. The directions say what to do. When I say Vol, you say Tron. Vol..?”

“Vol...tron?” He asked again.

Lance sighed. “We’ll work on it.”

Astin shrugged along with Keith. Lance began to talk to Coran and then they both disappeared. Allura was talking to Pidge and then Pidge disappeared. After a while they came back with Shiro. 

“I’m leaving Voltron,” they said. 

“Pidge, no,” Shiro said.

“I’ve downloaded enough date from the Galra ship to at least get me in the right direction. I have a pod ready to go.”

“You can’t leave!” Keith marched forward.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Pidge defended themselves.

“If you leave, we can’t form Voltron. And that means we can’t defend the universe against Zarkon. You’re not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the  _ universe _ has a family.”

“Yeah, I have a family!” Hunk piped up. “They live on Earth. I wanna be with them. Is that like a thing that can happen?”

“You want to leave, too?” Allura asked, obviously crushed. 

“Of course I do! Look, Voltron is super cool, don’t get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space fighting aliens.”

As Hunk spoke, Keith got angrier. Astin went to reach out to him but he began to speak before she got the chance.

“You’re putting the lives of two people over the lives of everyone in the entire galaxy!” He had begun to advance on Pidge but Shiro stopped him. 

“Keith!” The paladin turned, his arm in Shiro’s grasp. “That’s not how a team works. People have to  _ want _ to be a part of it, they can’t be forced.” He looked to Pidge while Keith looked to the ground. The leader’s voice was softer. “If you wanna leave, we won’t try and stop you. But please, just think about what you’re doing.”

Pidge looked down for a moment. “I’m sorry. You’re gonna have to find someone else to pilot the green lion.” They began to walk away.

“I can’t believe it.” Allura said softly. “This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?”

They watched the green paladin leave. Suddenly, the building shook as if an explosion had occurred. They saw smoke and without another word they all ran towards it. It became a little hard to breathe, but they found that the explosion had occurred in the room with the crystal. They found Coran, who was coughing. 

“What happened?” Shiro asked, his voice somewhat panicked. 

“I’m not sure…” 

As the smoke cleared, they saw that the crystal had been destroyed. And a few feet from that was a body.

_ Lance. _

Shiro ran to him, carefully picking him up. “Lance?” The teen groaned slightly, but was unconscious otherwise. “Lance!”

“We have to get Lance to the Infirmary,” Pidge said. 

“Without the crystal, the castle has no power,” Allura said, a worried look on her face

“He doesn’t look good,” Shiro said softly, looking down at the blue paladin. 

“Iron warriors!” The leader of the Arusians came forward. “Our village is under attack! We need help!”

“Let’s get to the lion,” Keith said.

“You can’t,” Allura frowned. “They’re sealed in their hangars. There’s no way to get them out. We’re defenseless.”

“Will you not help us?” The leader asked, scared.

“We’ll help you. We just-” he was cut off by Lance groaning softly in Shiro’s arms. 

“We have to get a new crystal in order to get the castle working again,” Coran said. “But to get a new crystal we’re going to need a ship.”

“My pod I was loading, we can use that!” Pidge exclaimed. “I left the bay door open. 

“I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there’s a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I’ll need someone big to help me carry the crystal.”

“A Balmera?” Hunk asked, confused. 

“It’s where the crystals come from. I’ll tell you more on the way.” He and the green and yellow paladins left. 

“I’ll go see what’s happening in the village.”

“I’ll go with you, Keith. I brought this on the poor Arusians.”

“I’ll tend to Lance and stand watch over the castle,” Shiro said as the other two began to leave. “Astin, will you help me?” The Altean nodded, joining him at Lance’s side. Together, they lifted him up and Shiro put him over his shoulders. “We need to get to the front of the castle.”

Astin followed him, her galra arm glowing a soft purple. They made it to the front just as a small force or Galra soldiers came forward. Shiro put Lance down as the two of them faced the group.

“You aren’t getting into this castle, Sendak.”

“Yes, I am.” And then he attacked. 

Shiro and Astin moved as a unit. It was almost as if they had been fighting side-by-side for years. They attacked Sendak with everything they had. But it seemed it was not enough. 

Sendak punched Astin, who went flying. She hit her back and then everything went black.

~~

Later, Astin awoke to her and Shiro having their hands bound behind them, Lance unconscious in front of them as Sendak and his men were getting the castle to come back to life. She saw that Shiro had his head bowed, so she wasn’t sure if he was awake or not. She heard Keith talking to Pidge in her ears, but knew she couldn’t say anything and risk anyone’s safety. 

“Look who’s awake,” Sendak seemed to purr as he walked over. “I thought we took care of you back when your boyfriend escaped. But apparently, you need to another lesson.” He gripped her face and made her look at him but she only spit at him, which earned a slap across the face.

“Leave her alone!” Shiro exclaimed. 

“What are you going to do, Champion? You’re bound just as she is. I could do whatever I liked and you could not a thing to stop me.” Sendak’s voice was cruel and harsh. 

“Shiro,” Astin looked up at him. There was a warning. 

“Hey!” A voice behind him called. It was Pidge. They ran away as Sendak chased them, but then they appeared before them.

“Are you guys alright?” They asked. They both probably looked awful.

Astin saw movement behind the smaller one and she pushed them out of the way. She was lifted up into the air, Sendak’s claws pushing into her. She yelled out in pain. Then she was dropped to the ground as Keith had appeared and was attacking the Galra. Then Pidge and Shiro. Astin got to her feet and ran at him, but he tossed her aside. Then Lance came out of his coma and fired his bayard at Sendak. Then Keith and Pidge took out Sendak’s metal arm. Keith pushed him into a place where he could be kept until they needed to move him. Once the fighting was over, Keith ran to Astin. 

She could feel blood falling down her face, but couldn’t figure out where. She looked up at Keith, whose face showed so much care and concern. She gave a half smile, to which he returned. 

“Are you alright?” His voice is soft as he holds her. 

“I think so. My head hurts.”

“I bet. Here, let me help you.” He pulled her into her arms so she could see everyone else. Pidge was tending to Shiro while Allura was helping Lance. Coran and Hunk were not back yet. The blood loss was beginning to affect her and she felt herself fade, eyes closing as she sat there in Keith’s embrace. 


End file.
